Mors Pulchrae
by Hitting On Cullen
Summary: Beautiful Death. Deadly, but beautiful nonetheless. She's sarcastic, cranky and can drive you insane with her lack of a happy personality. Only waking up in times of complete destruction, she is the demon of death and God calls her mommy.
1. Awakening

Reapers. They are Deaths offspring, forever doing my bidding until the day a demon kills them. For some, being a reaper sounds like divine punishment for offing yourself before your time, but humans are naive, what would they know about divine punishment? People should be honored to be chosen to work as my lackey, to reap the souls of the creatures that the big daddy in the clouds made.

Of course, the current reapers are absolutely a mess, stupid, slow, and completely vulnerable to death by demons. Funny how I can learn that much just an hour after I broke out of my hibernation chambers. It also seems like this world has gone to absolute shit, not that it was any better the last time I was here, the government is corrupted, crime flourishes in the streets and so much more. Although I have to admit, more prudish than the last time I've seen.

"Hey pretty lady, need some company?" Purred a grimy older man,

"Thanks, but I have my demons to keep me company" I murmured with a mischievous glint in my eyes. This poor sod wouldn't budge one inch throughout the rest of this one sided conversation and it was really grating my nerves. I just got back from my hibernation and I'm already being harassed? Lovely.

"Listen chap, I couldn't care less about if you're lonely and want a bed fellow so if you could politely leave me alone." The aggravating male froze,

"I never said anything like that-"

"Having issues over there ma'am?" A second man said, strolling up to me, hands in pockets. I shook my head but the man dropped with a sickening crack before I could say anything. I was genuinely caught off guard so when I saw the smirk on my so called 'saviors' face, I froze, not knowing what the hell just happened.

 _What...Just happened?_

"Uh, okay do you need something sir?" Confusion ran rampant in me when he drew out a weapon. Did he plan on using that on me? With a grin, he chucked the dagger at me, narrowly missing my ear. Feigning terror, I curled up into the wall, shaking with a pleading look in my icy eyes.

"Oh boo hoo girlie, come and have some fun." Oh great, he's just like the man he snapped the neck of. An aching feeling ran through my arm as he gripped me with impossible strength.

"Hey, not so tight," I growled, glaring up at the man above me. My body froze when fuchsia eyes stared back at me.

"Stay still, I'll make this hurt as much as possible," The Demon above me leaned down, roughly pushing his lips against mine. After a minute of this useless means of getting a nonexistent soul, I laughed, opening my eyes to stare into the demonic eyes.

"Joke's on you buddy," I purred, placing a hand on his chest. With narrowed eyes, the demon slammed my shoulder into the brick wall, forcing a hiss of discomfort from me.

"How do you resist me?" The demon snarled, fangs bared in a show of intimidation. I shrugged with a glint in my eye.

"Bugger off, I don't wish to waste my time on you," I muttered, looking bored. His face darkened and his hand wrapped around my neck. With a smirk, I watched as his eyes widened in agony and he dropped to the ground, blood seeping from his eyes. "Shame, I should've told you that I have a deathly touch,"

Walking over to the dead human, I keeled down beside him with my hands hovering above his body. Before I begun, I looked around,

"Huh, usually the reapers would be here by now, sleeping on the job?" I scoffed and hummed as my hands glowed with a white light. "Here we go," With a huff, I slammed my hands onto the corpse, forcing the light into the body. Seconds passed as I watched the body twitch and rise. My grin stretched ear to ear when I saw it look around in a confused daze. He jumped back as he saw me,

"Y-you!" My smile fell,

"Yes me," I deadpanned, eyes dull.

"What happened?" That lifted my spirits and a dark smirk grew on my face,

"A demon snapped your neck my good sir." I swear the man almost fainted when he heard that news.

"How am I alive then?" He said with a shaky voice on the verge of sobbing. My chuckle echoed in the empty ally.

"Isn't obvious? I revived you and now you are going to serve me for as long as I keep you alive," It was funny when he accepted his eternal servitude so fast, normally I get a complaint or two. Sometimes I even have to start over and put the faulty servant down.

"First thing, what's your name?" The man shifted on his feet,

"Jackson," He said, biting his lip. I grinned, my eyes glowing.

"Fantastic, where am I on this god forsaken earth?" Quickly, Jackson responded with London. Lovely, I'm sure my townhouse is still here, in shambles but here nonetheless. So I beckoned him to follow me out of the ally and down the street. Power vibrated in my fingertips, giving me a euphoric sensation.

Lets have some fun, shall we?


	2. Reapers Vs Divine Entity

Jackson had proven to be very useful during his time back from the dead, he was respectful, patient, and loyal. Unfortunately, Reapers were following me, not being stealthy about it either. They were here for Jackson and I wasn't about to give him up.

"Watch out Mors," Jackson mumbled, warning me about the obvious threat towards him.

"I know," Jackson looked down, not wanting to meet my unwelcoming eyes. Grinning I darted through empty streets, leading the reapers to unpopulated areas. With

"I don't want to die master," I groaned, he was useful but he was running out of things to do.

" _Deus meus, vexo,_ " My eyes rolled and I gave out a frustrated sigh, "Shut up, please."

"Sorry master," Jackson apologized, eyes down to the ground in submission. He took my ignorance as an acceptance and rose to his full height, only up to my chest. "

"You know what we should do?," He gathered his bearings and shook his head.

"No I do not master."

"We should say hello to them," Jacksons' eyes filled with fear when I grabbed him, jumping towards the sky and onto a rooftop.

In front of us was three reapers, scythes out and ready to fight. I let go of Jackson and stepped back.

"Time to learn how to fight Jackson," Jackson yelped and stared at me with betrayal in his eyes. I gave him a shooing motion and glared at the middle aged man. The man was defeated, shoulders slumping as he turned away from me. A minute later a small black scythe clattered at his feet, "You'll have no chance of living without a weapon against them," He looked back at me, "Live and you get a reward, don't live, and well, you know what happens." With motivation to live, Jackson turned away from me once more and with a roar, lunged at the Reapers.

Me, I was lounging on my floating chair with a smirk on my face. I knew Jackson wouldn't live to see the light of another day after this and that the Reapers would eventually come after me once that they become bored of fighting my assistant. With my legs crossed, I watched in amusement as Jackson struggled against the trained fighters, born to fight demons and reap souls.

Sooner than later, a reaper clad in red turned to me, scythe up. He charged at me, growling at me and effectively hitting me but not injuring me. The Reaper let out a screech of fury, stomping his foot and striking me again and again.

"How the hell?" He turned to the second Reaper and pointing at me, yelled at him, "How is this possible Will?" At this point Jackson was blindly attacking the distracted Reapers. The Reaper who I now know as Will turned to me, dodging Jackson's attacks.

"Yes, how is it possible for you to survive a hit by a Reapers scythe?" He questioned in the most monotonous tone I had ever experienced. I shrugged in a vague answer and grinned. I simply sat there as the Reaper in red stuck me over and over, his scythe always passing through my body. As he seemed to not get tired and I was getting irritated, my hand darted out, crushing the small scythe in my grasp and standing up.

"I do believe that's enough, what's your name little one?" One bright red eyebrow raised and a hand was placed on a hip,

"Grell, yours?" He hissed, frustrated with me. Veiny, blue eyes glowed from under the blackness of my hood and they could see the glint of sharp teeth.

"Mors Pulchrae."

* * *

 _Deus meus vexo_ \- My god, irritating

 _Mors Pulchrae-_ Beautiful Death


	3. The Meaning of Life

"That's Latin isn't it?" Will asked, adjusting his glasses, "A bit old isn't it?" My grin faded,

"Older than you and your friend combined," I retorted, a sneer on my face. Grell recoiled in surprise,

"How, what does that even mean?" Assuming he was asking about the name, I responded simple and short,

"Beautiful Death." With that, I gathered Jackson and turned to walk away. I was eager to get rid of these pesky little Reapers and get an overview of the supernatural status of the city.

"Wait a second woman, where do you think you're going?" Grell screeched, stomping his foot down, an angry look on his face, "I'm not done with you!" Again he lunged at me. The world around him went silent. The sound of horses hooves clattering, the occasional automobile, and the chatter of locals, all gone. Instead, he collapsed, going partially deaf, a painful eardrum shattering clang ringing through his head. Hood down and cloak fluttering away in the wind, the Reapers got a good look at my form. They barely reached my collarbone and their eyes widened, even the stoic Williams eyes widened even the slightest.

"Who are you? A Demon?" Another shrug to another question,

"I guess I'm something like that," I held my chin in wonder for a hot minute before giving a mischievous grin, "Call me mommy children, give me a hug!" They backed up, extremely wary of me now. "Don't tell me you honestly thought you were the result of suicide?" Silence. "You really don't know your actual past?" They shook their heads. My shoulders sagged before perking up again, "You're born of a supernatural force! When a specific human passes, from suicide, murder, or natural causes, occasionally their souls are strong enough to reincarnate into supernatural beings, my creations, Reapers, my little useful minions." My voice lowered into a more serious tone, my eyes cold, and disappointed, "You've strayed from your true cause though." Shaking my head, I turned to Jackson, and with a blood splatter and an agonized gasp, my hand ripped through his chest, hand coated in blood, grasping a crushed heart. Now, he was just a limp corpse, hanging on my arm.

Without hardness in my voice, I spoke in a gentle, motherly tone to the white orb hovering above the body, "You served me well, you're free now little one." With one simple touch, the soul shot upwards, towards my former home. There was no cinematic record, as these young ones like to call it. Pushing the body off of my arm, I held my hand out, smoke shaping in a massive scythe, and with one wide swipe, his body disintegrated. "I created you to keep this world clean, to rid of evil and keep the image that my son has created and look at what this world has become. It has been carved into a bloody, disgusting mess that my son has in no doubt given up on, all because of your lack of responsibility." I turned my head to the Reapers who sat there in shock. Straightening up, my sober aura disappeared and I grabbed Will by the front of his suit, "Where can I find the closest Demon in this city?" Grell perked up at this and grabbed my robes, shark teeth bared at me.

"What do you want with him?" He snarled, spitting in my face. I cringed,

" _Foedis_ ," I muttered, wiping away the young Reapers saliva off of my face. "Who is this man you are so protective of?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"Sebastian, he's a demon that works for the Earl Phantomhive if you know anything about the supernatural activities in this city," William unwillingly said with clear distaste for the demon. I nodded, letting go of the disgusted Reaper.

"I'll meet him one day, until then, it's time to get settled into the city."

* * *

 _Feodis_ \- Disgusting


	4. In Which Demons Don't Dance

Gentle music echoed through the ballroom almost a year later, lulling the spoiled wealth of the city of London into a calm state. I watched, lounging on my fainting couch as Lord after Earl after Marquis slowly trickled into my manor, growing tiresome as bachelors tried to seduce me with promises of plentiful wealth. It didn't take long for me to start on the expensive champagne from Italy, and even though I couldn't be affected by the alcohol, I still indulged in the tasty human liquid.

"My lady, would you care for a dance?" Yet another young lord offered, hopeful in the chance to court me. I shook my head, politely declining his offer and watched him deflate as he walked away, no doubt to complain to his friends. Things got interesting after that though, one last Earl walked in, clad in a top hat and a cane. Next to him was the most peculiar butler, wearing black attire and the least formal hair style that I had yet to see in anybody else. I perked up and around the manor, I felt my harems' lazy aura also perk up, sensing my sudden attention.

Across the room, my lover, Alastair strode towards me before my aura stopped him, sending a warning to stay over where he was. When I looked forward the pair was in front of me, patiently waiting for me to acknowledge them.

"My lord, welcome to my manor." I greeted, standing up and curtsying to the tiny Earl. "Lady Pulchrae, at your service," My blue eyes soothed the young Earl and he introduced himself.

"Ciel Phantomhive," As he bowed, I got a look at the butler, who gave me a friendly smile.

"You're the Guard Dog aren't you?" I questioned once formal greetings were done. The Earl Phantomhive nodded,

"I thought you would've known, I am very well known in the city, are you new?" His mischievous look set my instincts off. If he was the Guard Dog, he had to be here for some other reason than to just mingle with the fat wealth.

"I used to live here ages ago but after my parents passed, I left the title of Lord and Lady to my brother and moved away. Unfortunately he has just recently passed and I am the only one alive to take up the title of Lady Pulchrae." I explained with a sad look. It was somewhat true, Satan decided to leave the throne recently and soon I'd have to take it up, lest I wish anarchy upon Hell.

"I'm sorry for your loss my Lady," I shook my head,

"It's fine, it's over and done with." I would take the throne upstairs, to either heaven or in the human world, in my manor where my harem is already residing. "Walk with me." I turned to the stairs and slowly climbed them, taking care of the kids tiny stride. My robes fluttered around my body, gold and red glittering in the light of the chandelier above the foyer of the manor.

"How long have you lived here since your brother passed?" The Earl asked. Behind us the butler stayed a respectful distance away from us.

"Less than a year I suppose, I haven't exactly been counting the days," I ended the statement with a low chuckle and turned to my office. I heard low chatter and remember the open lounging area was near my office, where I could keep tabs on my harem. Sensing my panic, they lowered their voices and quickly changed to human forms.

As we passed them, the Earl and the butler looked at my harem in curiosity and turned to me.

"Who are they?" The butler questioned, staring openly at the secretive group. Nodding at them in greeting, I replied,

"They are distant relatives who are staying for the funeral of my brother." They all greeted me with heavy accents making me curse in my head, of course, Hell is its own culture and has its own dialect. If my instincts led me down the right road, then this butler already knows what these "distant relatives" are. It's whatever though, if he wishes to attack, he'll have a lovely time being tortured in Purgatory.


End file.
